Break a leg
by Smoking Wrecker
Summary: Lynn breaks her leg from a dirt bike race and has to be a wheelchair for a few weeks. Her siblings offer to help but she refuses to take it. Will she make it through the week or will she need help? Title named by Takidoodles on devianart.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own the Loud house**.

It was a sunny day in Royal Oaks, Lynn Loud got on her dirt bike and the starting gun fired and she was off. She got in front of two bikers.

"I can do this." Lynn whispered to herself. But when she reaches around the final turn, her bike lost her balence and it caused Lynn to fall off. Lynn tumbles down and hits some rocks and her bike lands on her legs and she passes out.

"Somebody call an ambulance!" Her coach shouted.

Lynn wakes up and finds herself in a hospital room with her siblings in the room. "Where am I?" Lynn asked.

"You're in the hospital. Mom and Dad are with the doctors looking at your x-rays." Lori explained.

"Let's just hope you don't bring that gown home, it's doesn't close in the back." said Leni.

"What happened?" Lynn asked.

"You fell off you dirt bike and tumbled downhill." said Lincoln.

"Did I at least crossed the finish line?" Lynn asked with a smile on her face, but her siblings had nervous looks on their faces. "I did right?"

The rest of the Loud kids look at each other and decided what to tell her, Lori was about to talk but Leni cuts her off. "You came in last place." said Leni.

After hearing the words Lynn's world has been shattered into pieces, she never got into last place before in her life. It was like somebody destroyed the Stanley Cup or Super Bowl game gone wrong. "Last place?" Lynn asked with a shocked look on her face.

"I think she's broken dudes." said Luna.

"Step aside laughter is the best medicine." said Luan and placed a clown nose on her nose. "Hey Lynn don't worry about it, because I recommend laughter from Luan Loud."

"Not now, Luan." said Lynn dispressed about her first lost.

"Oh come on! Remember when Lana had her tonsils taken out? She basically laughed and laughed at my jokes." Luan replied.

"That's because Lana was still under the effects of anesthesia from her surgery." Lisa corrected Luan.

"So that wasn't real laughter?" Luan asked. Then the doctor walked in with Lynn's X-rays in his hands and the Loud parents walked in.

"Hello Lynn how are you feeling today?" The doctor asked.

"Pretty much ok, I guess." Lynn replied.

"Well I hate to break it to you, but I think it's best if I show you." said the Doctor and placed Lynn's x-ray on the board. The Loud kids look at Lynn's right leg and it was broken. "Your right leg is broken, but nothing serious."

"So my leg is broken? That means I can't play sports? Without sports my life is meaningless!" said Lynn.

"Don't say that Lynn. The doctor said it was nothing serious." said her dad.

"Your leg will heal in a few weeks, but in the meantime you will be in a wheelchair." said the Doctor.

"A wheelchair?" Lynn asked.

"Yes, we're going to keep you here overnight to place your cast on and you'll be going home tomorrow." said the Doctor.

"It's going to ok, sweetie." said her mom.

The Loud family all said their good byes and they left Lynn alone in the room with her thoughts. "Last place? You really messed up Lynn. You really messed up." She replied and broke into tears.

 **That's the first chapter. I know it the accident was rushed but it was I can think of. Feel free to review and have a nice day.**


	2. Chapter 2

Later that night the doctor were putting the cast on Lynn's right leg, and after that the nurse wheeled Lynn back to her room. "Tomorrowyou get to go home. Are you excited?" The nurse asked.

"Yeah I guess." Lynn replied, trying to hide her sadness. Truth is she's excited to go home, but she's upset about her first lost and the fact she can't play sports for a few weeks.

The next morning Lynn was being wheeled out of the hospital by Lori and Leni. "Just a heads up we're going to load you into the van." said Lori.

"Yeah thanks." Lynn replied with a pouty look on her face. Lori and Leni both lifted Lynn in the family van, while her parents placed her wheelchair in the back.

When they arrived home, Lori and Leni placed Lynn in her wheelchair. "Now if you need anything just call us for help." said Leni.

"The only help I need is get up and down the stairs." said Lynn. "I can survive a few weeks."

Later that day Lynn decided to get a snack so she wheeled to the kitchen to get a protein bar, she used a broom handle to open the cupboard door, but it wasn't working. "Come on, come on." said Lynn.

Then Luan walked in and noticed that Lynn is struggling. "Hey Lynn need a hand?" Luan asked.

"No I don't need any help." Lynn replied. "I can get my protein bar on my own."

"I'm asking if you need some help?" Luan asked.

"Well I don't ok!" Lynn snapped and left the kitchen.

Lynn decided to get some fresh air so she went through the front door but she forgot about the front steps. "Dang it I forgot about the steps!" said Lynn.

"Hey Lynn." Lucy greeted causing Lynn to scream.

"Lucy! Don't scare me!" Lynn exclaimed.

"Sorry, do you need any help?" Lucy asked.

"No I can handle this." Lynn replied but stopped near the first step. "Ok I can do this." Lynn wheeled downstairs but falls down and she falls off her wheelchair.

Lucy walks down and was about to help Lynn up. "No! I can do it myself!" Lynn stated and tried to get back on her wheelchair.

"Sigh let me." said Lucy and tried to lift Lynn.

Then Luna looks outside and sees Lynn off her wheelchair and runs outside, and helps Lucy put Lynn back on her wheelchair. "You ok Lynn?" Luna asked.

"Why did you help me?!" Lynn shouted.

"You were down and we were just trying to help." Luna replied.

"Well I can do it myself! I'm not a baby!" said Lynn.

"You're our sister." Lucy replied.

"Well I don't need any help. Got it!" Lynn threatened.

"Ok!" Luna replied.

"Whatever." said Lucy.

Later that night Lynn was watching a basketball game. "I can still enjoy a good basketball game." said Lynn. "Oh come on, that's a foul!"

"Hey Lynn." said Lana walking in. "Can I-

"I don't need any help Lana!" Lynn replied in a grumpy tone.

"I was going to ask you if I can sign your cast, but I guess not." said Lana and walks away.

"No wait you can sign my cast!" Lynn exclaimed but Lana ignored her.

"Hey Lynn I made you some soup on the house." said Leni holding a bowl of soup and then she trips and spills the soup on Lynn's chest.

"Holy cow that's hot!" Lynn cried out.

"I'm so sorry!" Leni replied.

"It's ok." said Lynn still in pain from the hot soup. "I'm going to get some ice and I don't need help." She wheeled herself to the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

Over the pass few days, Lynn has refused help from her siblings and parents. Lincoln decided to talk to Lynn, so he walks downstairs and finds Lynn watching TV. So he decided to go for it. "Hey Lynn." said Lincoln.

"Oh hey Lincoln." Lynn said.

"Mind if I join you?" Lincoln asked.

"Yeah sure." Lynn answered.

Lincoln sat on the and watched tv with his older sister. "So how have are you feeling?" Lincoln asked.

"Fine." Lynn groaned.

"Hey I heard that you're getting better." Lincoln said.

"Yippe." Lynn replied sarcastically.

"But shouldn't you be happy?" Lincoln asked. "You won't be in a wheelchair anymore."

Lynn sighed and decided to tell Lincoln the truth. "I'm sorry Lincoln. I'm just upset about losing that dirt bike race." said Lynn.

"What?" Lincoln questioned. "But I thought you were cool with it?"

"It's been eating me up inside." said Lynn. "I was so angry at myself."

"So that's why you refused to get help from us?" Lincoln asked.

"No, I didn't want your help because I wanted to take care of myself." Lynn answered. "I'm not some broken down person."

"But everyone needs help Lynn, even family." Lincoln explained. "But with my help along with your sisters, you get get better. Besides you're leg is going to get worse if you don't ask for help."

Lynn thought it over and she knew that Lincoln was right. "You're right bro. I'm sorry for rejecting help." Lynn said.

"And so what that you lose one game. You can't win every time." said Lincoln. "So you lose one game it's not the end of the world."

"Yeah I know. Thanks Lincoln, I owe my parents and my sisters an apology." said Lynn and wheeled herself to mom and dad's room.

"Mom, dad I want to say I'm sorry for rejecting help. I really need help." Lynn said.

"Of course sweetie, we'll give you some help until your leg heals." Rita replied.

"I was a jerk." Lynn sighed.

"Don't say that junior, we knew that you wanted to take care of yourself but you couldn't." said Lynn Sr. "But that's what family is for to help each other."

"Thanks guys." Lynn replied.

Over the next few weeks the Loud family helped Lynn out, Lucy helped her get dressed. Luan helped Lynn with going to the bathroom and get ready, Lincoln and Luna helped Lynn get down the stairs, Lana signed Lynn's cast.

When some time passed, Lynn walks in the house with no cast on her leg and no wheelchair. "Well I'm all healed." said Lynn.

"I'm glad you're all better Lynn." said Lincoln.

"I just want to say thanks for the help guys." said Lynn.

"No problem." said Lana.

"The next time I get injured, I'll ask for help." said Lynn.

Then Luna walks in the Loud house with both of her arms in casts. "What happened to you?" Lori asked.

"There was a raft inside a box and I pulled the cord, then two shelves crushed my arms." Luna explained.

"You need some help Luna?" Luan asked. "We'll lead you a helping hand." Luan laughed, but her siblings groaned while Luna gave Luan a death glare and kicked her in the knee.

"Here we go again." Lynn sighed.

 **Sorry for the long wait guys, plus I know it was rushed, but it was all I can think of. Thanks for faving and following the story. Please review.**


End file.
